Snippets
by Hippolyta Queen
Summary: Throughout my time trolling sheepishly the various fanfic archives, I found a number of quotes that amused or touched me. Unfortunately I also neglected to give credit. Just know that I do not claim any, and if you would please R&R I would appreciate it.


"To laugh often and much; to win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children…to leave the world a better place…to know even one life has breathed easier because you have lived. This is to have succeeded."  
-_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Walking-Martyr-Complex

"Out of intense complexities intense simplicities emerge."  
-Sir Winston Churchill

If you can read this message, you are blessed, because over two billion people in the world cannot read at all: _I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. _

_The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid._

_Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. _

_The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. _

_Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. _

_Amzanig huh? _

_Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling was ipmorantt! tahts so cool!_

_A fair request should be followed by the deed in silence_

A touching scene. It touched the guts, and made them wretch. It touched the nerves, and set them on edge....

It's finally your turn to bat. You are standing over home plate, 30.0 feet from the pitcher's mound. The mound lays directly northeast of the home plate. A 0.144 kg baseball leaves Tyler Crowley's hand at an initial velocity of 62.2 meters per second and reaches your bat at 43.0 meters per second. A steady westward breeze is blowing at five miles per hour. The car of your vile arch nemesis who just had the audacity to ask your girlfriend to prom lies 3,248.0 feet away at an angle of 18 degrees east of north. The car faces south. Though you could hit it harder, you would appear most human if you hit the ball with an initial velocity of 58.2 miles per hour. The time it takes for the ball to rise and fall will be 14.3 seconds. What is the minimum initial force necessary for you to apply to the ball to send it smashing through Mike Newton's windshield with a final impact of 8,100.0 Netwons?

Solve in Newtons, with accuracy to one significant digit.

**Helpful hints:**

**-**Convert all velocities to meters per second, for the sake of consistency.

-Remember that all objects in freefall have an acceleration of 9.81 meters per second squared in the negative y direction.

-The force of the Earth's rotation and the torque of the bat are irrelevant to this case. Don't worry about them.

-Remember the three fundamental constant-acceleration equations of motion! They're your best friends! They account for position as a function of time, velocity as a function of time, and velocity as a function of position. -Don't forget Newton's second law! Force equals mass times acceleration

-It may be helpful, as an intermediate step, to solve for impulse. Remember that impulse equals average force times change in time which in turn equals change in momentum

Good luck!

She turned to him then. Hazel Green eyes clashing with Blue. (Next week on WWF pay per view,

Skinner Brown vs. Krycek Green!)

"_Day, _n_. A period of twenty-four hours, mostly misspent_." - Ambrose Bierce

_There are three classes of people," _Leonardo said._ "Those who see, those who see when they are shown, those who do not see._"

_Ta ma de_

**Small Hands, Relinquish All** by Edna St. Vincent Millay

The mind, at length bereft  
Of thinking, and its pain,  
Will soon disperse again,  
And nothing will remain:  
No, not a thought be left.

Exhort the closing eye,  
Urge the resisting ear,  
To say, 'The thrush is here',  
To say, 'His song is clear';  
To live, before it die.

My Magic

What I love about _my stories_  
—is that they are.

What I hate about _are_  
—is that ares are too big for my songs.

What I love about _my song_  
—is that I can sing it to my paintings.  
(They won't complain.)

What I hate about _my paintings_  
—is how less than me they are.

What I love about _are_  
—is that I can fill one with my silences.

What I hate about _my silence_  
—is that one day it will be lasting.

_My stories are my song.__  
__My paintings are my silence.__  
__I give them to you.__  
__But my thoughts belong to me._

by JunoMagic

'_To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._'

1 large coffee mug  
1 egg  
1 pinch of salt  
(1 small splash of vanilla or rum extract; or a pinch of chili pepper or cinnamon or …)

2 tablespoons **good, fresh** cocoa and/or  
2 tablespoons chocolate chips or grated chocolate

3 tablespoons milk  
3 tablespoons **good, fresh** oil

4 tablespoons** good,** _not_ self-rising flour  
4 tablespoons sugar

Even if it does seem to make their epidermal layer emit phosphorescent particles on occasions when the illumination of the generic area in which they stand is less than the standard needed for the average creature to process their surroundings through their visual sensory organs

He didn't want to go through life snarling at everyone who stepped on his toes or inadvertently jostled him. Some people thought that meant he had no backbone. He knew some of his colleagues at the Ministry thought he was a bit hen-pecked.

He just preferred to save his anger for truly deserving targets.

I'm an asspiering author who writes FF just for fun. I care about charicters and belivability. I try not to do what I want as much as what the charichters would do

. Emmett's the strongest, Edward's the fastest, But Jasper can sit alone in a corner and still make people jealous.

_Perfect._

_The newest all-time low for the lycan ranks, scaring the under-five female population._

_**You know you live in 2009 when...  
**_1.) You accidentally enter your password on a microwave.  
2.) You haven't played solitaire with real cards for years  
3.) The reason for not staying in touch with your friends is they don't have a screen name or my space  
4.) You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of just pushing the buttons on the TV  
6.) Your boss doesn't even have the ability to do your job.  
7.) As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling.  
8.) As you read this list you think about sending it to all your friends.  
9.) and you were too busy to notice number 5.  
10.) You scrolled back up to see if there was a number 5.  
11.) Now you are laughing at yourself stupidly.

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

I never saw Cinderella attack a lisping dude

I should explain what they mean by 12 parsecs. Kessel is surrounded by black holes (I'm sure you know this). What he's talking about is the route he took was so short, it's implying that it was very quick. No other ship would have had the power to cut the corner that close to the black holes.

"Pessimism is just an ugly word for pattern recognition." -Unknown

if Jacob circa Breaking Dawn has taught us anything (besides the fact that imprinting on a devil-spawn is a really freaking bad idea)

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.  
If the Lord won't take you, the devil must.

A rattling drew my attention. Assless Chaps, having met up with his _totally_ cute baby-faced boyfriend, who dressed as a sort of freakish nightmare jailbait Howdy Doody—huh, who knew? And what fairy tale had Assless Chaps and nightmare jailbait Howdy Doody?—was swinging a New Year's noisemaker around.

the Don't Drink and Milliner movement

We do not have to visit a madhouse to find disordered minds; our planet is the mental institution of the universe**. **Johann Wolfgang von Goethe 1749 - 1832

"If an infinite number of parents, meddling in the lives of an infinite number of teenagers, knocked an infinite number of times on an infinite number of bedroom doors, they would eventually produce the complete works of Shakespeare...in Morse Code." Jeremy - Zits

What's the speed of dark?  
Is there another word for synonym?  
How come 'abbreviated' is such a long word?  
Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?  
Never test the depth of the water with both feet.  
Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you cities them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.

If you have ever pushed on a door that said 'pull', copy this into your profile.

If you have ever fallen _up_ the stairs, copy this into your profile.

Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know which to call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, then weird is good. If you are weird and proud of it, copy this onto your profile!

If you think those kids should just give the Rabbit his damn cereal, put this in your profile!

98 percent of teenagers do or has tried smoking pot. If you're one of the 2 percent who hasn't, copy & paste this in your profile.

Steven Moffat classified Rose Tyler as the Doctor's "needy girlfriend," and that he had to hand it to the Doc for ditching her and 'palming her off on a copy of himself.' If this statement makes you very, very happy, join the club! (and copy this into your profile!)

If you actually take the time to read other people's profiles, put this in yours.

If you've actually stopped reading a story because of the terrible state of the grammar, add this to your profile.

If you are Doctor Who obsessed, copy this into your profile.

The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep.

- Robert Frost

Then they saw a gory film about what happens when you smoke way too much weed. Apparently, according to the film, you become a hooker and wind up on heroin, and are finally beaten to death by your pimp.

Dobby Winners 2009  
**Best Quote**

Quote: "You know, Ron, it would be really helpful if you would stick a sign on your door that says, Hello, I'm playing one of my freakish games with my wife right now. Please come back later."

"Remember, remember the Fifth of November,  
The Gunpowder Treason and Plot,  
I know of no reason  
Why the Gunpowder Treason  
Should ever be forgot."

So, in a fight between a vampire and a reaver, who's going to win? Is mystical demon essence or brain surgery the best way to enhance unsuspecting teenage girls? Would Xander be able to resist pointing out that Jayne is a girls' name?

"To boldly slay where no girl's slain before!", "It's worse than that - he's undead Jim!" or "Slayers in spaaaaace!"

Hot chicks with pointy sticks meet young wizards with, er, pointy sticks.

("Lucky for us I have this cliché in my pocket!")

"We're going to be frozen FBI agents, if you don't get over here," he said a bit more firmly than he intended. Then added more softly, "Please, Scully, do it for me. I'm freezing too." ("Also, my Junior Agent is freezing.")

(Sassily he sipped a Snapple, then snapped into a Slim Jim, as he sashayed around the circular cell.)

"I must say, Scully, even in these less than first class conditions, you are looking quite fine." ("Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to this year's Double Agent Junior Prom?")

With a nod of his head, Skinner instructed the two FBI agents to pick up Krycek. (Fortunately, the agents spoke "nod".)

Scully moved over to him, and watched as he continued to heave and vomit. She knelt down behind him and wrapped her right arm around his chest to support him, while she braced his forehead with her left hand. (Mulder isn't a baby. I can picture her putting a hand on his shoulder, but I seriously doubt she would get in the way of a grown-man retch-o-thon.)

The weight of the world became heavier and heavier to bare for young Fox. (Is the weight of the world really getting' naked with young Fox Mulder?)

_"Every name spelled wrong in _Rings_,  
a MiniBalrog gets its 'wings'"_

(The grand scope of his measure? Isn't that some kind of Shakespearean sexual euphemism? "Methinks Milady will find the impressive the grand scope of my measure. 'Tis a full nine inches! Just ask Milady Damacia.")

"_There is luxury in self reproach. When we blame ourselves, we feel no one else has a right to blame us."  
-Oscar Wilde_

_Avarice, envy, pride,  
Three fatal sparks, have set the hearts of all  
On Fire.  
-Dante Alighieri_

Gluteal cleft

So, in a fight between a vampire and a reaver, who's going to win? Is mystical demon essence or brain surgery the best way to enhance unsuspecting teenage girls? Would Xander be able to resist pointing out that Jayne is a girls' name?

"To boldly slay where no girl's slain before!", "It's worse than that - he's undead Jim!" or "Slayers in spaaaaace!"

Hot chicks with pointy sticks meet young wizards with, er, pointy sticks.

_The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing but burn, burn, burn like fabulous roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars and in the middle you see the blue centerlight pop and everybody goes 'Awww!"  
- Jack Kerouac_

_Zhou ma yangwei gan ni niang_= damn impotent motherfucker

Then there was an awkward moment where they just sort of stared at each other, all manly and stoic


End file.
